ProCoS Workshop 2015
ProCoS Workshop Date/Time: Monday 9 March - Tuesday 10 March 2015 Venue: BCS, 1st Floor, The Davidson Building, 5 Southampton Street, London WC2E 7HA, UK ;Co-chairs * Prof. Jonathan Bowen, Birmingham City University, UK * Prof. Mike Hinchey, LERO, University of Limerick, Republic of Ireland * Prof. Dr Ernst-Rüdiger Olderog, Carl von Ossietzky Universität Oldenburg, Germany Description The years 2014 and 2015 mark 25 years and 20 years, respectively, since the start and end of the European ESPRIT ProCoS projects on Provably Correct Systems, inspired by the CLInc project in the USA. The ProCoS I/II projects and the associated ProCoS-US initiative ran from 1989-1995, followed by the ProCoS-WG Working Group of 25 partners. The projects aimed to perform research in the fundamental technical aspects of a development process for critical embedded systems, from the original capture of requirements all the way down to the computers and special purpose hardware on which the programs run. The projects were significant in their contributions to provably correct systems, and led directly to a better general understanding of the relationship between a range of theories, and how their combination can be used in the planning and development of critical software tasks. This event marks these 20th and 25th anniversaries of ProCoS to look back at its achievements and to identify key research that will contribute to the next generation of provably correct systems, with invited talks by leading international computer science researchers, many directly involved with the original ProCoS projects. Prof. Jonathan Bowen of BCU CSE had been a core member of the ProCoS team of Oxford University, and then the coordinator of the ProCoS-WG. Prof. Zhiming Liu also worked for ProCoS II when he was a guest scientist at Technical University of Denmark. BCS CSE member Xiaohong Chen attended the workshop as a technical helper, Prof. Zhiming Liu attend the workshop and give a talk on rCOS: A Model-Driven Architecture, Dr Abigail Cauchi also attended the workshop. A report of the workshop, with photographs, is available as: : Bowen. Jonathan P., "BCS-FACS – ProCoS Workshop on Provably Correct Systems", FACS FACTS, issue 2006-1, pages 14–34, March 2016. A proceedings of selected papers is due to be published by Springer in 2016. Photographs 5wmnIA3FbPuTryJlOIRqSJEUp Vyjvvg4kRHYtesvlk,MYh4doYYZPjRzfjNHeY7D0ozWrLX3yud nu1-02U-y0,HiPq rc7hSUWvPLusqfsVLhDe7osrRJhtIusHrKa2nw.jpg|Prof. Jim Woodcock and Xiaohong Chen. RGu G6OtjuHGRvXo-pXdwECoLBrnzsrlcuGqR1SECT8.jpg|Jonathan Bowen, showing the academic ancestry. OgVLLGNLzY2Pp3SKUj4bwLkFMi0520YSwOBO WhUtTU,m0ysMhsp6f-uTGqG7PrCwmFWMmLBdnkRy9CEoyv9uWk.jpg|Zhiming Liu giving his talk. NFso5kj1QNK8rxQNQCp70f sR0-LCt JGhA5d-hn9Ps.jpg|Professor Sir Tony Hoare, ACM Turing Award Winner. MbtboKReTAjAshPDFXUM9O8BQKYNvc qhNluaCXDbv0.jpg|Jonathan Bowen giving an address at the ProCoS Workshop dinner. M0PyqBEqOf7EBGUPkb-M92PXXZrb92BHxODAmmAMGNQ,kVQqka2huTm10ML0Zs2ghGdmuTnpe2 D4TzXskPfJIY.jpg|Zhiming Liu, Jonathan Bowen and Xiaohong Chen. Gkho5tvSYB767NgY8fMLM5AzsydSv9qEAg5DMsX 0ig,ZVP1ZLEoWIjeBYFgyRw4JM jkjI-BmihGOG8IzFxAMc.jpg G9KSCo5u1nxrZxjb01GGzxOB-fXTOJHVlwDZdlklm4I.jpg|Professor dr. techn. Anders P. Ravn, a leading member of the Danish ProCoS team, colleague of Zhiming Liu and Jonathan Bowen. De62VRXehXO29xNHXc5SjrMMvjWIy9iMscIt6gFnetY,YYaQLgvY20ADxrGjr8Wlx9FgNjIvpaZPSfNlP7cRfDA.jpg|Zhiming Liu, Jonathan Bowen and Prof. Paritosh Pandya (formerly a colleague of Jonathan Bowen at Oxford University). 94zSCG22W2 o-rkDjOLxFGwHarbJSzDrsp2RG6beAEo.jpg|The ProCoS Workshop dinner. 8yBRDDejeMDnqQKey6zU quTO-CKmUAf3Hie9kpkiJ4.jpg|Professor dr. techn. Anders P. Ravn, a leading member of the Danish ProCoS team, colleague of Zhiming Liu and Jonathan Bowen. 6qfb9hp7pGG6kz3ACFEA mVXdLfm54hTbkpx jgGYLo.jpg|Prof. Sir Tony Hoare and Prof. Jim Woodcock. 2sb08V9geqdoLBDT567QeSPrfPmFeeEfyPB2vloTes4,6pp1LwAbLipHsc feZpGylwna6C-qr6r97COzFWG8aQ.jpg|Prof. Dr Hans Langmaack, the leader of the German ProCoS team. 1Ij7GS4TUQaVNXf7p7XyHDT63z2GprgishS2RNvBprU,0oRVP8l-r6tTAYz3u1zWCsOxWcPdvagXt3C4W MNOIw.jpg|The ProCoS Workshop. External links * BCS-FACS ProCoS Workshop web page on the BCS-FACS website * ProCoS Workshop information on Wiki CfP * Recordings of talks on YouTube * ProCoS on Formal Methods Wiki Category:Events Category:2015 Category:United Kingdom